Charlie Stubbs
Charles "Charlie" Stubbs was a builder who arrived in 2003, had a series of abusive relationships and ended up being murdered by Tracy Barlow. Charlie was introduced as a builder and became friends with fellow builder Jason Grimshaw. Not much is known about his family except that he once mentioned that his father is a "bigot". Biography Charlie Stubbs first appeared along with another builder in 2003. He needed a parking space for his bulldozer, but Mike Baldwin refused to move his car so that they could park. Charlie lifted Mike's Jaguar up with the bulldozer in response. Mike only just managed to save his car from being smashed. Relationship with Shelley Unwin Charlie was involved in an abusive relationship with Rovers Return Inn landlady Shelley Unwin. Although he never hurt her physically, apart from when he ripped some earrings out of her ears after a fight, Charlie managed to isolate Shelley from her family members and friends. As part of a subtle campaign of psychological abuse, Charlie told Shelley that he had heard Sunita, her best friend, insulting her behind her back. He became increasingly bored with a now agoraphobic Shelley, constantly cheating on her with other women. For example, Charlie kissed from Shelley's work mate, Violet Wilson. He also had sex with another woman in the back room of the Rovers Return Inn, and on his stag night. Shelley's mother Bev Unwin despised Charlie, despite having previously had an affair with him herself. She knew that he was the one who destroyed Shelley's relationship with her own mum, and did everything she could to split them up. Eventually, Charlie asked Shelley to marry him, who was over the moon and instantly agreed. The wedding took place in September 2005, but Shelley finally stood up to Charlie at the altar, jilting him, much to the delight of many Weatherfield residents, who were convinced that he was abusing her. They consequently split up and Charlie began dating Tracy Barlow in December 2005. Relationship with Tracy Barlow After a very short relationship, Charlie invited Tracy to move into his flat. However, he was unimpressed when she brought her young daughter Amy with her. Charlie refused to allow the toddler to live at the flat. Consequently, Tracy told her grandparents that Amy would be living with them from now on. However, Tracy planned to manipulate Charlie into allowing Amy to move in. She lied that she was pregnant, much to Charlie's horror. He gave Tracy money for an abortion, which she spent on shoes. Following her 'termination', Tracy claimed that she needed her daughter more than ever. Charlie allowed Amy to come and live with Tracy at the flat. Nevertheless, Charlie gradually became suspicious and confronted Tracy, who confessed to her lie. Charlie didn't choose to end their relationship though, much to Tracy's surprise. In spite of this, Charlie still decided to take revenge on Tracy; he hid one of the shoes which she had bought with the money that he had intended for her abortion and warned her never to cross him again. Feuding with Keith Appleyard Charlie made an enemy of pensioner Keith Appleyard, who had refused to pay a roofing bill to the builder. In revenge, Charlie tore the tiles off from the roof. However, this was just the start of his plot to avenge him. He met the elderly neighbour's landlord and made an offer on the property, which was accepted. Charlie triumphantly evicted Keith from his home. This devastated Keith's grandson Craig Harris and left the whole of Weatherfield disgusted by Charlie's behaviour. When Keith left Weatherfield, Charlie planned to renovate the property and then sell it. But girlfriend Tracy Barlow convinced him that they should move into No.6 themselves. Eventually, he agreed. Shelley's pregnancy In Summer 2006, as Shelley prepared to leave Weatherfield to start a new life in Derbyshire, Charlie planned to sleep with her one last to prove that he would always have a hold over her. He succeeded in doing so and gleefully informed Shelley of his motives following their one night stand. A guilty Shelley revealed details of the fling to Tracy, who slapped her across the face on finding out. Charlie denied it to Tracy, but she didn't believe him. However, at her leaving do, Shelley's mum, Bev, was heartbroken when she discovered the fling. In an attempt to calm her furious mother down, Shelley lied that she hadn't slept with Charlie and that it was just a ploy to finish his relationship with Tracy. Upon finding out, Tracy humiliated Shelley in front of a packed Rovers, before reuniting with Charlie. Shelley returned in September that year and revealed that she was pregnant. Charlie was the father and Tracy found out, resulting in a huge catfight between her and Shelley. A furious Charlie threatened Shelley, although he refrained from hitting her. Shelley left the Street for good with Tracy and Charlie's relationship in tatters. Tracy eventually forgave Charlie but warned him that if he ever cheated on her again, then she would make him suffer. Affair with Maria Sutherland With his flat now empty following the move to No.6, he let the property to Maria Sutherland and subsequently began having an affair with her. Charlie lied about the state of his relationship with Tracy to Maria - lies which she naively believed. Charlie staged a burglary of Maria's flat in a bid to make her rely on him emotionally, but his control of the situation was about to be lost when David Platt discovered the affair. Charlie's daughter On 9th April 2007, it was revealed that Charlie Stubbs was the father of Holly, for whom Eileen Grimshaw had been caring after believing that her son Jason was the father. Holly's mother, Emma, had given Eileen the baby on Christmas Day 2006, after falsely believing that Jason was the father. Emma later revealed that Charlie had given a false name (Jason Grimshaw) on the night of Holly's conception. Consequently, Emma delivered her baby to the Grimshaw residence, believing that she was leaving the child with the father. However, after reading about Tracy's trial in the press, Emma realised her mistake and Holly was returned to her. Other children It is known that Charlie fathered at least two children: Baby Unwin (child of Shelly Unwin) and Holly Grimshaw. It is unknown how many other children he fathered and if their mothers know his true identity. Charlie's death Tracy murdered Charlie by hitting him on the head with a statue after discovering his affair with Maria. She denied murdering him to the police and used David Platt as a false witness to the fact she didn't kill him. David however blackmailed her, and she was eventually found guilty and sent to prison for a life sentence. Quotes "So I've been told" (Final line to Tracy Barlow). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Villains Category:Builders Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2007 deaths Category:1971 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Murder Victim